


science says puppies hates hugs, but you should hug them, anyway (for your own sanity)

by momojuusu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Related, Drabble, Hugs, M/M, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momojuusu/pseuds/momojuusu
Summary: hyunwoo is in the need of hugging minhyuk all day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> title's coming from this super cute [article](https://www.romper.com/p/science-says-dogs-hate-hugs-but-you-should-hug-them-anyway-9857).

most of the time, hyunwoo was the leader that people always looked up to. hyunwoo was dependable, hyunwoo was responsible, hyunwoo was a figure his members needed. hyunwoo was strong. hyunwoo would be the one his members first searched for when they got problems. hyunwoo would always make sure that monsta x was safe.

but, hyunwoo was only a man. he could be exhausted after going through never-ending tiring days, and at those times, he would need someone to rely on. he would need someone to give him a hug.

or, maybe, he just needed to hug this certain person he would always come to when he sought for some comfort.

minhyuk woke up to a toned arm draping around his slim waist, another one under his head (that he didn't remember having an arm as his pillow last night), and a solid chest pressing against his back. warm breath stroked his cheek, and he knew it belonged to someone he'd been close with since their pre-debut days. the brunet made soft whines when he tried to crawl out of the embrace, but the man that owned those muscular arms didn't let him.

"hyunwoo, what are you doing?" he asked with a voice thick with drowsiness.

"hugging you," answered hyunwoo nonchalantly.

"i can see that clearly," minhyuk grunted. "move away, i want to pee."

"hmm, no."

sometimes, hyunwoo could be that unbelievably clingy. minhyuk should push him real hard to get away from him, but it only worked for a moment because the next thing he knew was hyunwoo followed him to the bathroom, and while he was peeing, hyunwoo was there, hugging him from behind.

"for the love of god, hyunwoo, i'm peeing right now! this is so uncomfortable!" minhyuk felt the heat on his cheeks, and it was obviously not because hyunwoo made his heart pound in the  _right_ way like usual.

"i don't mind seeing mini-min. not like i never see it, anyway."

"what the—" there was the strong urge to punch hyunwoo right away for saying such an embarrassing thing, and good lord, did hyunwoo just call his dick _mini-min_? "hyunwoo, seriously, what are you doing?!"

"hugging you."

"can't we just do this later, when we have some  _private_ time?" minhyuk rolled his beautiful orbs as he pulled on his boxers properly and flushed the toilet; he groaned real loud because hyunwoo still attached on him, hyunwoo's arms were still around his shoulders, hyunwoo never let go of him even when he walked to the kitchen, wanting to get something to satisfy his now grumbling stomach.

kihyun was in the kitchen, making something for breakfast when minhyuk came—with hyunwoo still back-hugging him, as though he would disappear once the leader discarded his arms from him, not even caring a bit that he made it harder to walk. minhyuk, no need to ask, didn't have any intentions to help kihyun with cooking. instead, he picked one of the vegetable pancakes kihyun had cooked, earning a fierce glare from kihyun, though it didn't last long because hyunwoo quickly caught the main vocalist's attention.

"what are you doing?" asked the pink-haired boy, raising one of his eyebrow with both curious and disgusted—because seeing hyunwoo being a hugging bear early in the morning wasn't something  _everyone_ wanted to see, to be honest—expressions on his face.

"hugging minhyuk," again, hyunwoo let out that most annoying (yet true) answer.

"well, yes, it's not like i don't have eyes to see it," kihyun's response told how irritated he was with hyunwoo's reply, "but do you really need to be all sickeningly clingy like that? will you do that all day, just when we— _i—_ finally got a schedule-free day?"

"you're just jealous because you have no one to hug you," hyunwoo also could be so childish sometimes, people just didn't know that just yet. "and, yeah, i will. free day means hug-your-puppy day. i accept no complaints."

(minhyuk choked while trying to gulp down the pancake at the word puppy hyunwoo used, but it was amusing to see kihyun's face reddening madly.)

and, he did. hyunwoo  _literally_ hugged minhyuk all day, even until the sun almost set and minhyuk chose to stay in bed, catching up with the latest episodes of haikyuu!! he had missed due to tight schedules. hyunwoo, despite lack of interest in the  _anime_ , stayed; he sat behind minhyuk with the younger between his legs, back leaning against him comfortably while he embraced the smaller figure, nose burying into the bony shoulder, inhaling the spring-liked scent minhyuk had.

"how long did you plan to hug me like this?" asked minhyuk.

hyunwoo whispered the answer into his ear, and this time, it made the familiar red colors spread from his cheeks to his ears, and down to his neck.

sometimes hyunwoo could be unbelievably cheesy, but minhyuk should admit that he loved it.

well, kind of.

_"until you're not beautiful anymore."_

("if i got some permanent ugly scars on my face, i wouldn't be beautiful anymore, right?"

hyunwoo smiled as he kissed minhyuk's cheek. "you will always be beautiful even without a face."

minhyuk sighed dramatically loudly. "unbelievable."

but, his cheeks were flushed and his heart started pounding crazily.

this time, hyunwoo made it pound in the _right_ way.)


End file.
